1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to timepieces, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display cell for a wristwatch.
2. Prior Art
Liquid crystals used in display devices are divided into two varieties, the first being the kind which performs display functions by means of a light scattering effect upon the application of an electric field, and the other being the kind used in recent years which performs display functions by means of a polarization plate having a specific dielectric anisotropy disposed on both surfaces of a liquid crystal cell to polarize the ray of light.
In a timepiece employing a liquid crystal display device, an oscillator, particularly a liquid crystal oscillator, is generally preferred as it is a highly accurate component. Since the liquid crystal oscillator has a generally high oscillation frequency, it normally comprises, besides an oscillator circuit, an integrated circuit for dividing the frequency, a display decoder circuit, an external power switching device, etc. Because of the various components of the oscillator, prior art watches cannot be manufactured sufficiently thin and compact when compared with a mechanical watch. Moreover, when additional devices are to be accommodated in a watch to perform other functions, such as an alarm device, timing devices required for use in sports, and the like, each component part must of necessity be miniaturized because of the large amount of space taken up by the oscillator.
Except for exterior parts of a watch, the liquid crystal display device is the largest component in a watch. Therefore, achieving certain thinness for a liquid crystal display device would enable the manufacture of a compact, thin watch. A sturdy, lightweight, thin device is also desirable since the liquid crystal cell must be periodically changed.